Ren Mizushima
Ren Mizushima (水島 蓮, Mizushima Ren), ''most commonly known by his alias '''Shadow' (影, Kage), is a master thief and criminal-at-large. He is largely regarded as a mystery by the police force and Pro-Heroes alike, albeit one who has never been caught. Appearance Ren is a tall and slim man of no determinable age. He has shaggy dark brown hair and brown eyes. Ren appears to be fond of formal attire, usually sporting a sharp outfit consisting of slacks, a vest or cardigan, tie, and Chelsea boots. Ren's villain costume is much simpler, consisting of black pants, shoes, gloves, and a long black overcoat. A mask obscures his face while wearing this outfit. Ren's mask is white in color, with black eyes and a razor-thin smile. Personality Ren is a polite and reserved man, albeit a morose and inexpressive one. On the surface, Ren appears to be a man who has got himself together but that is far from the truth. He suffers from borderline personality disorder and as such, engages in frequent antisocial behaviors. He has a clear lack of stable relationships, preferring to keep everyone at arm's length as "associates". Furthermore, Ren suffers from emotional disassociation, claiming that, despite trying to the contrary, he "feels nothing." As a result, Ren is an adrenaline junkie, performing antisocial and dangerous activities to feel the "rush." This desire to feel something is what fueled his descent into criminality and villainy. He claims that while performing illegal acts, the thrill of being pursued - especially by Heroes, and the notion of possibly being captured makes him feel alive. He chafes at rules, structure, and authority, feeling strongly that people should be able to do what they want whenever they want. He feels ostracized and judged by society for being unable to fit in. He is disdainful towards heroes and villains alike, considering most heroes to be frauds and enforcers of a judgmental status quo, and considers most villains dangerous and unhinged psychopaths. Ren himself occupies a grey neutral ground: while he commits dangerous and illegal acts, he is also pacifistic in the sense that he will not use violence, either to accomplish his goals or when beng faced with capture. As the master criminal Shadow, Ren operates under a daring and clever persona. He frequently targets upper-class or wealthy individuals or institutions, stealing large sums of money or valuable objects, which he then "donates" to the poor. At other times, he will merely return what he has stolen or leave it in a location to be discovered. He has an addiction to caffeine and nicotine. History Early Life Ren was born and raised in the Ōta ward of Tokyo. His Quirk manifested as a teenager, which he used to become a petty criminal and for other reckless activities. Eventually, he settled down and became a salaryman, started a family, and left the criminal lifestyle behind. It was not long before he and his family fell on hard times, prompting Ren to once again become a criminal. This carried on for years until he stole a large sum of money from the yakuza. Fearing retribution and the safety of his family, Ren used his Quirk to "erase" himself from their memories, effectively giving them a new life. Ren was thereafter "killed" by the yakuza and subsequently vanished. Quirk and Abilities Ren's Quirk, Forget-Me-Not, allows him to render himself imperceptible to others in order to avoid detection. The level of imperceptibility can differ. Relationships Trivia * Ren's first name uses the kanji for lotus. His surname, Mizushima, means "water island". * His villain costume is based on the character Hei, from Darker than Black. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Criminals Category:Villains